Al diablo mis pechos
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Y es que cualquiera se cansa de tanto bullying por cierta causa. ¿La solución? Simple, desaparecerla. ¿O no tan simple? Bueno, que si convives con un puñado de locas no es que haya mucha escapatoria. Múltiple Crossover! (no, no me he fumado nada :v)
1. Víctima única

_Para el que me lee. Sí, es exactamente lo que estás pensando en este momento :v_

 _Peeero, también me caigo de sueño así que no diré mucho más. Espero les guste n_n_

 ** _Mega discleimer: Ni MSLN, ni KnM, ni SnK, ni Strawberry Panic, ni Vocaloid, ni Mai-Hime me pertencen. Sería estupidamente millonaria entonces y conquistaría el mundo... MUAHAHAHA(?_**

* * *

-"Están de joda ¿verdad?" –Ya enserio, no pueden estar tan lo-… retiro lo dicho, siempre se superan.

-"¡NO! Lo decimos muy enserio" –Interviene la loca líder.

-"Lo esperaba de la pastos locos" –Señalé a la peli-plateada que me miró con un puchero mientras con su mano hacía una seña que al ser una decente dama no describiré. –"Hasta de la aniñada senil" –Escuché un "¡Hmp!" por su lado. –"Pero no de ti. Siendo sangre de mi sangre, deberías dar el ejemplo entre todas." –Negué con decepción y mi prima rodó los ojos.

-"Deja de hacerte la decente y ¡haznos caso de una bendita vez!" –Tomó mis hombros y me empezó a sacudir como loca. –"¡Tienes que hablar con ella! Tú que finges ser su amiga" –Hey, eso duele.

-"¡Oye! Un momento…" –Paré el teatro y la miré con una ceja arqueada. –"¿Por qué la loca desesperada eres tú y no ellas?" –Señalé al par empresarial quienes solo estaban que se comían las uñas.

-"Porque el chisme estaba bueno, ¿¡qué quieres!?" –OK, te lo creo. –"El caso es que tienes que hablar con ella antes de que cometa soberana locura" –Dijo, esta vez más calmada, como quien cuenta que el hijo idiota de la vecina se arrancó el piercing de las tetas por accidente.

-"¿Por qué no Ymir? Ella tuvo la culpa de todo" –Sugiero y ellas suspiran.

-"Es caso perdido. Apuesto a que se sigue riendo como tarada en este momento. Ya a…" –Mira su reloj la peli-azul. –"Cuatro horas de haber ido a su casa para convencerla" –Ah cierto. Ymir es Ymir. Y con eso dije todo.

-"Mi amor, ayúdalas." –Intervino por vez primera mi flamante esposa y no pude hacer más que suspirar. Fate Testarossa Harlaown de Takamachi, que mandarina te has vuelto.

-"Está bien. Iré donde Luka y la convenceré de no reducirse los pechos." –Hasta decirlo se me hace ridículo.

Realmente ridículo.

¡Cómo todo lo que me pasa en esta jodida vida!

* * *

 **Al diablo mis pechos**

 **Víctima única**

* * *

-"Entonces" –Retomé la conversación después de una pausa para la cordura.

El té ya se estaba enfriando, así como los pastelillos que hizo Nanoha y eso es pecado que se paga con azote… ejem, digo, con malas consecuencias, muy MALAS consecuencias.

Todas en la mesa regresaron a verme con tranquilidad perfectamente fingida y yo ladeé mi rostro.

-"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" –Es decir, sé que Ymir puede ser una maldita desgraciada de lo peor, pero pensé que tras varios años de amistad (sí, raramente es amistad) ya lo había superado o se había acostumbrado, lo que venga primero.

-"¿La verdad?" –Pero qué pregunta Himemiya. La escucho carraspear y chasquear la lengua, la veo rodar los ojos y dispuesta a darse cuenta de la obviedad que acaba de preguntar. –"Hicimos un sondeo sobre la popularidad de Luka en el campo musical e industrial. Constaba de dos partes: la ejecutiva, en la cual nos encargaríamos de analizar los datos con respecto a la competencia y estadísticas generales." –Ajá, ajá. Asentiré fingiendo que me interesa tu rollo empresarial. –"y una encuesta popular, en la que recibiríamos comentarios tanto positivos como negativos sobre nuestra cantante estrella." –Ya ¿y? –"Por lo menos finge que te sorprenden los procedimientos por favor." –Pides mucho.

-"Fate-chan, compórtate." –Siento su apretón en mi muslo y contengo un gritito de dolor. Asiento con cara de sufrimiento y ella me suelta.

-"Por eso te dije que no te cases" –Canturreó Shizuma y me encargué de matarla con la mirada. ¡Esa idiota nunca me advirtió!

-"¡Cállate que tú te casaste primero!" –Dije y ella sonrió antes de fingir pena.

-"Niñas. Van a hacer enojar a la abuela Himemiya, por favor cállense y presten atención." –Interrumpió Shizuru mientras tomaba como princesita su té. Por un segundo vi cruzar un brillo asesino en los ojos de Chikane, luego suspiró, cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. No mentalmente.

-"Como seguía diciendo. Luka vivió todo el proceso con seguridad mal fingida, ya que se le notaba a leguas los nervios de colegiala, y fue lo mismo al momento de recibir todos los comentarios por escrito." –JAJA le dijo colegiala JAJA. No, concéntrate, tu amiga está a punto de desinflarse los pechos por una razón que aun desconoces. –"Estábamos con ella leyendo los comentarios y eran… interesantes" –Mmm… ¿por qué será que se me hace sospechoso?

-"Oh claro, MUY interesantes" –Rió Shizuma y le pregunté con la mirada a qué se refería. –"La mayoría eran tipo 'Oh dios mío, te amo Luka, ¡Tus pechos me vuelven loco!' o '¡soy tu fan! Pero me estoy preocupando últimamente ya que mis pechos se están cayendo, si me das algún consejo para tenerlos como tú te amaré la vida entera. Kyaa~ kyaa~'" –Por alguna razón miré a Nanoha y la descubrí jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Sospechoso. –"sí, todo se basa en sus pechos. Ella no sabía si reír o llorar" –La vi alzarse de hombros mientras soltaba la carcajada. Ella definitivamente eligió reírse de su pobre empleada. –"Hasta que llegaron las benditas críticas… también sobre pechos" –Interesante, definitivamente interesante.

-"¿Qué le dijeron a Luka-chan?" –Saltó enseguida mi esposa, como si estuviese dispuesta a arrancar a mordiscos la yugular del atrevido que desganó a su idol.

-"Ejem" –Carraspeó Shizuma y citó: -"Definitivamente rosadita, tu sin pechos no eres nadie. Tu novia te ningunea sin problemas y ella sigue siendo ella aunque se quite los pechos. Punto final, gracias." –Auch.

-"¿¡Pero quién se atrevió!?" –Saltó mi pelirroja cual fiera y tuve que sostenerla de la cintura antes de que salte sobre el cuello de alguien.

-"Los comentarios eran anónimos, pensé que lo sabías Nanoha-chan~" –Canturreó Shizuma mientras la veía juguetonamente. Grrr, es mía, ¡No la mires así!

No. ¿Qué?

-"Oh, entonces no se hará nada… supongo" –Comentó convenientemente más calmada y al mirarla arqueé una ceja a lo que ella sonrió nerviosa. Ok, lo dejaré pasar sólo porque sí. Que me guiñe un ojo y que se muerda el labio no tiene nada que ver. NADA QUE VER.

-"Lastimosamente no. Por eso optamos por culpar a quien lo empeoró." –Dijo Shizuru mientras bajaba su taza lentamente. –"Eso se traduce en una visita sorpresa de Ymir tan solo ayer." –No preguntaré cómo es que lo sabe si es que no trabaja ahí. –"La sonrisa de la morena al salir lo dijo todo" –Finalizó negando lentamente.

-"Diez minutos después teníamos a una alterada Luka en nuestra oficina. De lo poco que se le entendió, entre tanto jadeo de vaca, fue que quería una reducción de pechos urgentemente para demostrar que eso no es lo único bueno que tenía" –Explicó la peli-plateada ahora si con un semblante preocupado. Eso es nuevo.

-"¿Te preocupa su salud?" –No es que quiera sonar incrédula, pero es inevitable con esta mujer.

-"Eso y que si pierde los pechos… ¿¡Qué imagen le va a quedar!?" –Ah, debí suponerlo.

-"¡Shizuma!" –Saltó Chikane con indignación. O eso aparentaba.

-"Como sea. ¿Hablarás con ella, verdad?" –Y en aquella última palabra había una amenaza latente de desaparecerme las tangas. Sí, ya lo hizo antes en la universidad, ¡Sé de lo que es capaz!

-"Está bien, ¿dónde está?" –Me resigné. Hoy toca charla sobre pechos con tu mejor amiga la pechugona idol.

-"La obligamos amablemente a asistir a una cena en casa de Shizuru en la mañana. Es por eso que ella nos está acompañando" –Informó Chikane y Shizuru la miró ligeramente ofendida.

Tan ligeramente que la promesa de atropellamiento en sus ojos es tan solo un chiste.

-"Estaremos todas, así que no es solo una cena final con Luka y sus apóstoles de pechos, también es para divertirnos un rato. Pero por dios no a costa de sus pechos." –Advirtió Chikane.

Pechos.

Pechos.

Pechos.

¿Es que acaso eso es todo lo que escucharé en este día?

-"Antes de retirarse, ¿quisieran probar mi guiso de pechuga de pollo?"

PAF

Sonó mi frente contra la mesa.

Oh gracias Yisus, aprecio mucho el que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscar en un sinónimo.

* * *

-"Mi amor" –Llamaba mi hermosa esposa desde el baño donde se cambiaba.

-"Dime, vida mía" –Nuestro romance es prohibido, lo sabemos.

Prohibido para diabéticos, obviamente.

Muchos dirán, "Son así porque están recién casadas". Y concedo el hecho de que tan solo han pasado cinco meses desde nuestra boda, sin embargo el exceso de amor entre las dos siempre ha estado presente. ¡JA! Sóbense esa (¿?

Lo que sufren es envidia al no tener tremenda vista como la mía en este segundo.

Esa en la que sale tu sexy esposa del baño con un conjunto de lencería estúpidamente provocativo mientras te mira como depredadora.

-"¿Un rapidín?" –Grrr, hasta me ronronea mientras yo le gruño.

-"Uno, dos, tres, los que quieras" –Hago bailar mis cejas mientras ella sonríe y se acerca a mí a gatas.

Me besa con tantas ganas que pareciera que no nos hemos visto en veinte años. Lleva sus manos hasta mi cuello y juega con mi cabello hasta posiblemente enredarlo. Esta tarde esta imparable.

Hasta que toma mis manos y las guía hasta sus senos (me rehúso a nombrar la otra palabra que empieza con P) y pregunta:

-"¿No se me han caído mis pechos, verdad, Fate-chan?" – ¿Eh?

PAF

¡NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

-"Queridas hermanas, hoy estamos reunidas aquí para conmemorar la futura inexistencia de unos GENEROSOS atributos" –PTM

-"¡Cállate Ymir!" –Como nunca, Christa alzando la voz.

-"A no, ¡YO TE MATO!" –Y para ustedes la mejor escena digna de zoológico.

Una ardilla lanzándose sobre un colosal chimpancé de nombre Ymir.

La pequeña parecía querer buscar la yugular de la morena para arrancárselo sin piedad y con las uñas.

-"¡POR TU CULPA MI LUKA SE QUIERE REBAJAR LAS TETAS!" –Ay muero, dijo tetas. Oh dios, ¡Madura Fate! –"¿¡SABES QUE TAN DURO ES ESO!?" –Ahora la sacude con lágrimas en los ojos. –"¿¡LO SABES!?"

Regreso a ver a la rosadita y ella tiene la mano en la cara mientras trata de ocultar su vergüenza.

Creo que ahora con más ganas y urgencia quiere hacerse esa operación.

-"Cálmate pequeña, obviamente sé que tan 'duro' es" –Dijo rodando los ojos mientras señalaba el pecho de Christa y se señalaba el propio.

-"¡NO LO ENTIENDES! HAZ CONVIVIDO CON LA PLANICIE DESDE QUE TE LA ROBASTE DEL KINDER. ¡NO SENTISTE LOS BUENOS PECHOS EN TU VIDA!" –Uy, Miku está vuelta loca. Y Luka sigue rogando que se la trague la tierra. Ah, y para variar, Shizuma sacó la cámara de video mientras que Nagisa le tomaba fotos. Ymir por su lado seguía sonriendo socarrona y justo cuando iba a hablar: -"LOS PECHOS DE TU MADRE NO CUENTAN"

-"Ara~, ara~, Miku-chan debería calmarse antes de que le de algo" –Se atrevió a intervenir mi prima, obviamente no por voluntad propia, Natsuki está empujándola por la espalda… ¿o la está usando de escudo?

Créanme no la culparía.

Miku está que echa espuma por la boca.

Shizuru sería un excelente sacrificio para calmar a la bestia.

Claro hasta que:

-"Cariño~, ya, ya" –La valiente de Himeko quiso sacrificarse por nosotras.

-"¡Himeko, no! Te puede sacar un dedo" –Advirtió Chikane con desespero. Himeko hizo una mueca entre divertida y preocupada (por la salud mental de la peli-azul) mientras se acercaba más a la frenética peli-aqua que seguía zarandeando a Ymir quien ahora ya no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Más bien parecía terriblemente mareada.

-"Yo… no me quejo… si te apuras" –Dijo con dificultad la desgraciada morena.

-"Ya, cariño, ya." –Dijo la pequeña rubia mientras abrazaba con suavidad la espalda de la peli-aqua quien increíblemente se iba calmando. –"Ya pasó" –Sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Miku mientras esta la miraba como un cachorro perdido para segundos después abalanzarse a su pecho.

-"Pechos~" –Lloriqueó mientras fregaba su rostro en las delanteras de Himeko quien sonreía con una gotita en la sien.

-"¡Oye, esas son mía-!" –Quiso hablar.

-"SHHHH, ¿o quieres que la bestia vuelva?" –Pero la peli-plateada la mandó a callar.

-"Pues no" –Dijo en tono de niña regañada y casi digo "aww"…casi…

-"¿Ves lo que provocas?" –Regañó Christa… oh dios mío, nunca pensé decir eso. Pero últimamente la pequeña anda más gruñona que Ymir, y eso es decir bastante.

-"Pero Christa" –Intentó refutar.

-"Pero nada, ve a disculparte con Luka en este momento" –Ordenó muy a lo general (y para más sorpresa de todas) Ymir hizo caso enseguida.

Se acercó diligente hacia la peli-rosa y conteniendo una mueca de fastidio dijo: -"Perdón" –A secas.

-"¿Y qué más?" – ¿¡Realmente es Christa!?

-"Por favor no te desinfles los airbags" –Añadió con voz de aburrimiento.

Shizuma a mi lado no se lo podía creer. A Natsuki casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa. Mi esposa miraba todo como si fuese un sueño. Nagisa y Himeko seguían consolando a Miku pero no contuvieron sus exclamaciones. Chikane murmuraba consternada "¿dónde carajo estaba Christa cuando fuimos a casa de Ymir?". Y de cereza del pastel, Shizuru y yo nos estábamos jalando los cachetes para saber si es verdad.

-"¿Desde cuándo eres mandarina?" –Preguntó desconfiada, Luka.

-"No hagas que me arrepienta, Megurine" –Gruñó por lo bajo la morena.

-"¿Qué? Solo fue curiosidad" –Se alzó de hombros y puso una mueca de inocencia. –"Acepto tus disculpas" –Agregó. –"¿Ya podemos comer?" –Cambió de tema.

Raro.

Muy raro.

Hasta Ymir la miró raro.

Y todas se quedaron como pez fuera del agua sin saber que hacer o decir. Shizuma y Chikane realmente tenían la urgencia de convencer a la peli-rosa pero no sabían cómo, ni cómo sacar el tema.

Natsuki aprovechó el momento para largarse silbando mientras arrastraba a Shizuru a la cocina.

Como anfitrionas tenían que iniciar el banquete, pero las desgraciadas prefirieron hacerse pasar por hacendosa sirvientas sólo para huir del tenso ambiente.

Así que: con Nagisa y Himeko ocupadas con Miku, Christa aun regañando a Ymir y mi esposa, tan amable, huyendo a la cocina también, el dúo empresarial no tuvo otra que buitrearme para que vaya a conversar con Luka.

Agh, las odio.

-"Nee, Luka-chan~"

-"Cállate Fate" –Tajante. –"Y quita el 'chan' que no te queda" –Agregó con una mueca de asco.

-"Cállate tú y déjate de pendejadas" –Y un "¡Fate-chan, esa boca!" rompió toda mi atmósfera, por lo que tuve que carraspear y proseguir. –"Perdón, quiero decir, déjate de incongruencias y cuéntame por qué tomaste esa decisión" –Tengo que apelar a la diplomacia si es que no quiero que me batee sin piedad.

-"Tengo que demostrar que mi éxito no es solo debido a… estas" –Se señaló los melones y frunció el ceño. –"Puedo ser mucho más." –Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Por supuesto que eres mucho más" –Le sonreí y ella me miró con atención. –"Eres mucho más dotada que todas las demás" –Me reí en su cara y un segundo después lo lamenté al sentir como mi amiga me golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza.

-"Luka-chan, sé más gentil con ella que después me la dejas más zafada" –Se quejó Nanoha… ¡Oigan!

-"Ups" –Dijo falsamente y después me miró feo. –"Tú también eres como ellos" –Dijo con cierto toque de tristeza y yo fruncí el ceño.

-"No te equivoques ni te emociones, yo no te quiero por tus colosales delanteras" –Negué con el dedo y ella me miró incrédula. –"Yo te quiero por tu voz" –Sonreí de medio lado y mi peli-rosa amiga simplemente suspiró.

-"Bueno, ¿qué quieres?" –Comer quiero, pero esas desgraciadas se están demorando apropósito.

-"Quiero que lo pienses mejor. ¿No crees que es una decisión muy drástica y apresurada?" –Coopera conmigo, yo sé que tú también quieres comer en este momento.

-"No lo creo" –Caprichosa la diva.

El llanto de Miku se hizo más fuerte sorprendiendo a Luka quien suavizó su puchero.

-"¡Se las va a rebajar!" –Se lamentaba Miku con vehemencia. –"Me quedaré sin ellas" –Añadió con un exagerado sollozo. Miré a Luka y esta tenía una vena resaltando peligrosamente en su sien.

-"¿¡Acaso tu también me quieres sólo por mis pechos!?" –Explotó la dotada del grupo.

-"¡Pues claro….!" –Uy –"¡Que no!" –Salvada de última hora señores.

-"¿Por qué será que lo estoy dudando?" –Se cruzó de brazos.

-"¡Porque eres una boba!" –Oh vaya.

-"¿Ahora soy una boba?" –Pelea marital.

-"¡Siempre lo fuiste!" – ¿Por qué demoran tanto con la comida?

-"¡Pues tu me ganas!" –Ya me gruñe el estómago.

-"¡No te subestimes, tu eres mil veces peor!" –Hambreeeee.

-"¡No todo el crédito es mío, querida!" –Lloraré a este paso.

-"¿¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!?" –Etto…

-"Christa, amor, está bien. Ya acabaron su discusión." –Advirtió con la mirada Ymir.

¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles?

Regresé a mirarlas a todas y todas por igual tenían el mismo rostro de estupefacción ante la escena. Ni siquiera las protagonistas de la pelea marital se quedaron atrás con la impresión.

Yo sé que todas se preguntan lo mismo…

¿¡Cuándo carajo está la comida!?

-"Está bien. Ymir, tengo hambre" –Habló, esta vez con dulzura casi bipolar. La morena sólo sonrió y la guió a la mesa mientras hacía señas a Natsuki, con la cabeza.

Y tal como si Christa fuese la reina, la comida fue dispuesta sin demora a su alcance. Invitó (amenazó) amablemente con la mirada a que nos sentáramos con ella en la mesa, y así se hizo.

-"Pss" –Escuché a mi costado. –"¿No se te hace raro?" –Me comentó en susurros mi peli-rosa amiga.

-"Raro es poco" –Puse cara de circunstancia. –"Ser tan pasiva no le queda" –Reí ligeramente antes de sentir como un pan se estrellaba en mi cabeza. Bueno, ¿cuál es esa extraña fijación del mundo por golpearme?

-"Las escucho, taradas" –Oh claro, ¿y sólo me golpeas a mí?

-"Ymir, no juegues con la comida" –Habló tu jefa. Sonreí con suficiencia al escucharla y ella a poco me sacaba la lengua.

No sé, me sentí de nueve años otra vez. En una de esas familiares cenas en las que te pones a pelear con tu hermano sólo porque te regresó a ver. Todo bajo la mirada de mamá.

En este momento tanto Ymir como Luka eran como mis hermanas y Christa se volvió como nuestra madre.

Extraño, realmente extraño.

-"Y Fate-chan, por favor dedícate a comer" –Extraño. –"Tú también Luka-chan, ese par no crecerá por sí solo" –Añadió señalando los atributos de la peli-rosa mientras sonreía con cierto toque de… espera se me hace familiar, acaso… ¿¡acaso es sarcasmo!?

-"Madre santa de Yisus, ¿quién eres y que hiciste con el gnomo de Ymir?" –Saltó Shizuma de su asiento mientras señalaba a la pequeña Christa.

Esta paró de comer y dejó la cuchara a un costado de su plato.

La tensión se sentía en el aire y hasta puedo apostar a que todas sin excepción contuvimos la respiración para ponerle toda nuestra atención.

-"No se levanta de la mesa hasta que todos hayan terminado" –Dijo lentamente, en total tono maternal del terror.

-"Lo siento" –Dijo apresurada Shizuma y volvió a su asiento a comer.

La pequeña rubia sonrió como si nada y se dispuso a seguir comiendo en total calma.

Miramos a Ymir y esta prefirió ignorar nuestras insistentes miradas en busca de explicación.

Seguimos comiendo en calma y total silencio (cortesía de la vigilancia permanente de parte de la pequeña rubia) hasta que, a punto de terminar con la comida, Luka se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todas.

-"Está decidido. Programaré una cita con el cirujano. Esa reducción no pasa de mañana" –Y contando con el dúo empresarial, Miku y Nanoha, hubo cuatro hermosos épicos escupitajos de líquido, antes conocido como té.

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" –Gritaron las cuatro.

-"¡Que no se gri-!" –Pero antes de…

-"Sí, sí, no se grita en la mesa. ¡Entendimos! ¿Acaso estás practicando para cuando seas madre?" –Bien rebelde Shizuma, se rebela como adolescente que se respeta… adolescente de casi treinta pero bueh.

Miramos a la pequeña y su increíble palidez nos acabó por confundir. Miramos a Ymir y ella también estaba pálida… todo lo pálida que se puede poner una morena claro.

-"¿Algo que quieran compartirnos?" –Preguntó Natsuki con suspicacia.

-"Ehh…" –Dudó el titán.

-"Lo que pasa es que…" –La acompañó la pequeña.

-"Christa está embarazada" –Oh…

Espera, ¿qué?

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" –También hay que exteriorizarlo, y que mejor que en coro grupal.

-"Sabía que te confundían con un chico de pura joda pero no me vengas con que si lo eres, pinche trap del carajo" –Encima se comieron el pastel antes de tiempo.

-"Cállate darketa. Yo no la embaracé, soy mujer y si quieres ven a comprobarlo" –Retó y yo ninguneé con la mano. Iugh~ paso. –"Tomamos la decisión de tener una hija hace unas semanas y queríamos decirlo hoy con más calma" –Inició la explicación mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña que ahora estaba totalmente sonrojada. –"Pero tuvo que ocurrírsele a la super dotada el querer revolucionar el mundo quitándose lo único bueno que tiene" –Auch, hasta a mi me dolió eso.

Por otro lado, Luka solo parpadeó, se mordió los labios, bajó la mirada, tembló como chihuahua y después de gritar "¡Estúpida!", se fue corriendo muy a lo fresa pechugona.

Miku por su parte posó dramáticamente mientras se lamentaba:

-"Es definitivo, me he quedado sin mis melones" –Triste en realidad (¿?

-"Mis condolencias, pequeña" –Dije y para mí es verdad. Pobre chica.

* * *

 _Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o amenaza de muerte es bien recibida(?_

 _Ahora sí, bye bye~_


	2. Sí, sigue siendo víctima única

_Seh, debí subirlo ayer pero bueh... tuve una inesperada interrupción ._. como sea, les dejo el final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n pronto volverán a saber de mí sino... es que me metieron a la cárcel(? jajajajaja ok no :P_

 ** _Mega Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Ni Mai-Hime, Ni Strawberry Panic, *toma aire* Ni Kannazuki no Miko, Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, Ni Vocaloid me pertenecen *suspira* enserio tengo que agregar más? :'v_**

* * *

A todas estas. Me quedó una fuerte duda con respecto al embarazo de Christa.

Aprovecharé este instante para preguntarle.

-"Hey Christa" –Llamé su atención.

-"¿Hmm?" –Me miró curiosa.

-"¿Ya haz pensando en el orfanato al que mandarás a la cría si sale como Ymir?" – ¿Qué? Es simple curiosidad. No hay necesidad de que me mire así, entre sorprendida y confundida.

Claro hasta que un golpe en mi bella cabeza interrumpe nuestra amena conversación.

-"Si serás imbécil" –Me gruñó Ymir mientras apretaba el puño enfrente de mi rostro.

-"Bueno, doble desgracia no queremos en el mundo" –Me encogí de hombros y la vi querer abalanzarse hacia mí. –"Pequeña pecosa que hereda todo tu sarcasmo e ironías. Será el terror de los orfanatos." –Terminé mi visión de una mini versión de Ymir mientras ella seguía agrandando la amenaza de muerte en sus ojos.

-"¿Cómo puedo heredarle algo mío si yo no tuve nada que ver en el proceso?" –Me gruñó de nuevo, persiguiéndome por todo el salón.

Entonces paré la carrera por mi integridad y la miré arqueando una ceja.

-"¿No que eres chico? ¿A qué juegas? Si metiste la pata antes de tiempo tienes que aceptarlo como macho pecho peludo que eres" –Que indignación con los hombres de ahora.

-"FATEEEEEE" –Ups… ¿me pasé?

* * *

 **Al diablo mis pechos**

 **Sí, sigue siendo víctima única**

* * *

-"Por favor discúlpala. La noticia de verdad la sorprendió." –Intervino conciliadora la senil del grupo… digo, Himemiya.

-"Entiéndela. No todos los días descubres que tus sospechas sobre el género de un amigo tuyo son verdaderas" –La idiota de Hanazono me entiende.

-"Se siente tan hermoso que el karma esté de tu lado" –Ok, la sonrisa de Luka me está empezando a dar miedo.

-"Y después por qué las fastidio. ¡Si todas son una manada de idiotas!" –Gruñó el titán… hasta que la pequeña Christa le dio soberano cabezazo en la barbilla.

-"¡No grites!" –Irónico que lo diga gritando.

-"Sí mi amor" –Dijo bajando la cabeza y todas sin falta reímos como focas retrasadas por tan majestuosa demostración de pasividad ante tu pasiva novia-esposa por enganche y metida de pata.

-"Definitivamente no eras así. ¿Ves? Yo te dije que uses condón." –Siguió Shizuma mientras negaba fingiendo decepción.

-"Contigo era más riesgoso. ¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado?" –Se sumó Natsuki llevándose una mano a la frente. –"En verdad, estos hombres de ahora están cada día más lujuriosos e impacientes" –Hasta mientras por el lado de Ymir tenemos una hermosa y palpitante vena en su sien.

-"¿De verdad no puedo matarlas?" –Preguntó mirando a su pequeña rubia mientras esta negaba divertida. Aww hasta le pide permiso. ¡Alguien dele un premio a la pasiva del año!

-"No mi amor. ¿Después quién te recoge si un día de estos te saco a patadas de la casa porque ya no te aguanto?" –JAJAJAJA. Ay, más claro imposible. Que pena Ymir, pero te mando a dormir con Arf y eso arriesgándome a que le pases pulgas.

-"Me está cayendo muy bien esta Christa en modo "parque de diversiones fuera de servicio". Deberías embarazarla más seguido Ymir." –Molestó Shizuma de nuevo.

-"Pero procura no meter tanto tus genes y dejarle el trabajo más a los genes de Christa." –Se animó a comentar Luka mientras sonreía socarrona ante la imposibilidad del titán pasivo de hacerla trocitos. O de plano hacerle el favor de desinflarle los excesos gratis.

-"¡Que no soy un jodido hombre!" –Se hartó Ymir para acto seguido… espera. No, ¡No!, ¡NO! ¡Todo menos eso! –"¿¡VEN!?" –Mierda creo que quedé ciega.

-"Vaya que lo tiene bien rasuradito ahí abajo" –Ay Shizuruuu

-"¿Secuelas de la operación de cambio de género?" –Opinó Nagisa para más sorpresa de todas en la habitación. –"Creo que escuché por ahí que después ya no les crece vello en aquella parte" –Comentó casual e inocente como quien cuenta que se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo al intentar abrir un jodido sachet de mayonesa.

-"¡Esa es mi esposa carajo!" –Exclamó la desquiciada de los pastos antes de intentar violar consensuadamente a su pelirroja en medio salón.

-"Iugh~" –Mencionó Chikane ante ambas escenas antes de tapar los ojos aparentemente inocentes de Himeko.

-"Chikane-chan, no tengo diez años." –Se quejó la cosita adorable en manos de la hermana azulada de Satán.

-"Shh déjame intentar rescatar un poco de tu inocencia" –Casi lloriqueó la peli-azul ante la mirada inquisitiva de Shizuru.

-"Bueno ya. ¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como una manada de inmaduras pubertas de hormonas calientes –Señaló a Nagisa y Shizuma que seguían violando mutuamente sus gargantas- y preguntar como personas normales el proceso de embarazo de Christa?" – ¿Normales? ¡JA! Pides mucho.

-"Parece que alguien está de mal humor porque le van a bajar su ración favorita de teta" –Soltó Ymir en un desesperado intento por recuperar su honor de macho que se respeta en medio de un grupo de locas tortilleras.

-"¡Cállate morena del demonio!" –Uy la ardilla está que muerde. –"Y yo que intentaba apoyarte, por mi puedes irte perfectamente a la v" –BIIP. –"Mientras comes m" –BIIP. –"Para meterte una" –BIIP. –"Por el" –BIIP. –"Hasta que tu" –BIIIP. –"Y quedes tan pálida que tengas que bajar de nuevo al infierno para broncearte" –Creo que mi mandíbula está por el piso.

O más bien la de todas.

-"Miku…" –Murmuró Luka captando la atención de cierta diva que parece a punto de botar espuma por la boca… de nuevo. –"¿Con esa boca te atreves a besarme?" –Hasta dejó sin palabras a la normalmente reguladora de groserías, andante que es mi esposa.

-"Con esta boca me atrevo a eso y a" –OK BIIIIP.

-"EJEM" –Carraspeó aparatosamente mi hermosa pelirroja. –"Creo que quedó más que claro, Miku-chan" –Tan claro como que Ymir sigue con la mandíbula por el piso de la pura sorpresa.

-"Etto… Christa-chan…" –Llamó tímidamente Himeko. Obvio solamente a ella pero como todas son unas pinches metidas (obviamente yo no) TODAS sin falta le regresaron a ver sonrojándola apenas por la excesiva atención. –"¿C-Cómo se dio todo?" –Oh vaya, la primera decente que lo pregunta.

-"Bueno" –Empezó haciendo sentar a Ymir en una silla suavemente. La morena parece seguir en shock. –"Como dijo Ymir, fue una decisión que tomamos hace unas semanas al ver la casa vacía y tan silenciosa." –Relataba mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con un vaso de agua. ¿Se lo va a echar en la cara? No me sorprendería de esta nueva Christa. –"Mi ánimo bajaba lentamente y eso lo notó mi Ymir, por lo que a regañadientes me ofreció varias opciones para llenar mi vacío" –Aww pero que tierna la titán. Y aww que decepción, se tomó el vaso de agua a pesar de estar frente a Ymir. –"Pasó de tener una mascota hasta hacer de nuestro departamento un antro. La idea del bebé no quiso salir de su boca…" –Eh… ¿por qué se recoge la manga? –"Hasta que yo se lo saqué" –Sonrió y después… la mejor y más dolorosa cachetada de todos los tiempos, dirigida hacia el moreno rostro de cierta pecosa. Juro que escuché a Luka reír malévolamente de fondo… ¿o era el rebotar de sus pechos al reír? –"¿Verdad, mi amor?" –Ya no sé si da ternura o miedo.

-"Auch coño y su pu-" –Se corrigió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Christa. Y es que esa ceja arqueada en un diabólico ángulo mete más miedo que tu suegra en hilo. –"Digo. A todo lo que tu digas sí, mi cielo." –Pff… Ok por consideración a sus pecas (ya que todas creemos que si le da otra cachetada de esas, se le vuelan las pecas) todas decidimos guardar silencio a la espera de la siguiente parte del maravilloso relato sobre el "Out of service" de Christa.

-"Tuve difícil para convencerla, pero a la final apelé por su amor hacia mí" –Ahora acaricia la mejilla que cacheteó, con tanto amor que pareciera la misma Christa de la acampada de año nuevo… más bipolar esta mujer.

-"Al día siguiente fuimos a la clínica de fertilidad. Ella eligió ser la que cargaría con las dificultades del embarazo y todo porque se emocionó con la idea de encontrar un donante igual a mí." –Dijo rodando los ojos marca Ymir y suspiró. –"Como Christa resultó ser extremadamente fértil, tanto que el sólo ver esperma la embarazaría" –Recibió un codazo por eso. –"El proceso se llevó a cabo con éxito. Entonces el doctor nos dejó ir con una última advertencia. Los cambios de humor y la extrema sensibilidad que adquirirá… y adquirió" –Murmuró esto último mientras movía la cabeza como imbécil con tic, hacia el costado que estaba Christa.

-"Entonces…" –Tomó la palabra Nagisa. –"¿No eres chico?" –Eh…

-"Como que es obvio, ¿no?" –Suspiró Ymir y Nagisa sonrió culpable.

-"Es que si pareces y tanto que insistían por eso" –Quiso excusarse mientras juntaba sus dedos en un gesto tímido pero la estridente risa de Luka interrumpió su intento de supervivencia.

-"Definitivamente, ¿verdad?" –Sonrió en burla mientras miraba a la pecosa. Las demás sólo calentábamos el cuello para un partido de tennis entre ambas. –"Ya confiesa. ¿Cuándo te lo cortaron?" –Uy pero si está que destila veneno.

-"¿Quieren palomitas?" –Oh perfecto. Siempre tan previsora, Natsuki.

-"Gracias" –Tomo un puñado y ahora sí, estoy lista para pelea entre ambas.

-"Definitivamente el mismo día en que decidieron darte más pechos que cerebro" –Uhhh directo a cierto par llamado orgullo y dignidad.

-"Vaya, no niegas el haberlo tenido" –Se nota que le dolió en la pechonalidad… digo, sensibilidad, por eso intenta regresárselo como sea.

-"Así como no niegas tu falta de cerebro" –Gancho al hígado. ¿Dije tennis? Nah, esto queda mejor como pelea de boxeo. –"Dime, ¿qué se siente que te quieran más por tus colosales atributos que por tu talento?" –AUCH, doble golpe con amenaza de K.O.

Un tenso silencio se posó sobre todas. Nos regresamos a ver sorprendidas de tanta crueldad en sus palabras (nah, estamos acostumbradas pero lo dijo en el peor momento) y sobre todo, regresamos a ver a Luka quien parecía que se le querían salir los ojos.

Retiro lo dicho, eso definitivamente fue K.O…. Un presuroso y doloroso K.O.

-"¡Ymir!" –Saltó el par empresarial realmente preocupadas por sus bolsi- ejem, digo, por su mejor estrella.

-"Imbécil" –Salió con frialdad desde lo más profundo de su rosado odio. –"Sólo espera y verás. Demostraré que Megurine Luka es más que solo pechos." –Dijo para darse vuelta con dirección a la puerta.

-"¡Espera!" –Saltó Shizuma. –"Te equivocas." –Oh vaya, ¿hoy será el día en que al fin diga algo positivo? –"Megurine Luka es pechos, trasero, cintura, caderas…" –Ay pero que pendeja. No me sorprende que la rosadita se haya ido casi escupiendo fuego. –"…Pero sobre todo voz…" –Terminó susurrando. –"AUCH" –Ah, se siente tan bien ser la que la el golpe en vez de recibirlo.

–"Ordena tus benditos pros si vas a intentar animar a alguien, idiota." –Oh sí, tan bien.

-"La acabas de regar. Te superas cada día, ¿verdad?" –Gruñó Chikane.

-"¿Y ahora, qué harán?" –Preguntó Natsuki.

-"¡Nada! ¡No harán nada! Mañana a primera hora me haré esa operación y ninguna de ustedes me va a detener" –Regresó de nuevo la rosadita mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta Miku (quien estaba en shock), se la cargaba al hombro y volvía a darse la vuelta. –"Ah cierto. Ymir…" –BOOM gesto lo más grosero posible mientras se retiraba como la diva que es.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la casa de mi prima. Ni siquiera los gatos en celo que suelen colarse en su patio se atrevieron a hacer ruido alguno. Entonces no sé ni siquiera como pudo escapárseme un suspiro en el peor momento para que todas regresaran a verme como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados.

¿Qué? ¡Respirar es de humanos!

-"Les dije que Fate era una inútil para esto" –Hanazono…

-"Sí bueno. Quería tener fe en mi prima… supongo que me pasé de optimista" –Shizuru hija de la grandísima…

-"Ya dejen de echarle la culpa a Fate-chan" –Pasaré por alto tu traumante "chan" para sorprenderme por ti Himemiya. –"Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo" –Aww…

-"Es por esto que no te dejo a cargo del área de recursos humanos" –Escucho la risa contenida de todas las demás y me cruzo de brazos. Idiotas, ¡Jum!

-"Dejando la obviedad con la que nunca contratarán a Fate-chan en su empresa" –…

-"Nanoha, ¡No me detengas!" –Sueltameee. –"Tengo que matarla con mis propias manos"

-"Fate-chan tranquila. Si te meten a la cárcel, ¿con quién me quedo?" –Buen punto.

-"Pff" –Pero eso no me imposibilita el bufar por última vez.

-"Como decía" –Toma de nuevo la palabra la loca de mi prima. –"¿Qué van a hacer con Luka-han?" –Está realmente preocupada o sólo quiere más chisme.

-"Tenemos que hacer el último intento mañana. Esa operación no me da buena espina" –Respondió Shizuma. Todas la miramos como diciendo "¿Enserio?" mientras ella suspiró y rodó los ojos. –"A ver, la maldita desgraciada del grupo aquí es Ymir" –Dijo señalando a la pecosa que estaba sentada con su hobbit sentado en sus piernas mientras le hacía mimos. Ymir se siente mal (increíblemente es verdad), medio lo disimula pero no en vano somos amigas por tanto tiempo.

-"Ok, tampoco te pases" –Intervine. –"Todas sabemos eso, no lo recalques." – ¿Qué? Es mi forma de apoyarla.

-"Oh cierto. Como sea, yo me preocupo por la salud de una buena amiga y empleada." –Y de nuevo todas la vimos como diciendo "¿Enserio?" –"¡No todo es dinero conmigo!" –Ajá.

-"Entonces decidido. Mañana antes de la primera hora estaremos todas ahí. Hablaré con la pequeña Miku para saber en qué clínica va a cometer la locura" –Coordinó/Ordenó Chikane.

-"Pero odio madrugar" –Se quejó Shizuma y todas la miramos. –"Ay ya, ya. Todo sea por nuestra peli-rosa." –Mejor.

-"Ahora…" –Habló la dueña de casa. –"¿Quién quiere jugar Twister?" –Por tu cara de pervertida diré…

-"Paso" –Así como todas las demás.

-"Tch… Ikezu"

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente, 4:30 AM**

-"Fate-chan, despierta" –Mmm…

-"No quiero…"

-"Amor, tienes que alistarte."

-"Nooo…"

-"Fate-chan"

-"Cinco minutos más mami" –Me pongo la almohada en la cabeza y justo cuando iba a recuperar mi preciado sueño.

-"¿Mami? Oh, extrañas que te despierte Precia-san. Entonces la llamaré para que recuerden viejos tiempos." –Espera, ¿Que dijo, qué?

-"Un desayuno ligero está bien" –Digo apresurada mientras voy a tropezones hacia la ducha.

-"Jugo y tostadas entonces" –Salió riendo de la habitación mientras un puchero crecía en mí.

Diablos, no debí contarle sobre los métodos que aplicaba mi madre cuando iba a la escuela.

* * *

 **5:50 AM**

-"Bien dice el dicho, el que madruga…" –Que sueño diablos.

-"¿Dios le ayuda?" –Completa Nagisa mientras Natsuki arquea la ceja.

-"No. Encuentra todo cerrado. ¿Ves?" –Dice señalando la tiendita enfrente de la clínica. –"Yo que quería comer algo mientras esperamos" –Lloriquea mientras Shizuru la mira con un puchero.

-"Te dije que comas lo que te preparé" –No es por nada, pero esa desquiciada cocina delicioso, para que también.

-"Normalmente comería con gusto todo lo que me prepares… ¡PERO CUANDO LA COMIDA ESTÁ DECENTEMENTE DEPOSITADA EN UN PLATO NO EN TU CUERPO!" –Por qué no me sorprende…

-"Era un desayuno preparado con amor" –Puede pasar como obsesivo amor… o por defecto una adicción al sexo. Empiezo a apostar por el segundo. –"¿Qué mejor desayuno que yo por las mañanas?"

-"Bueno, las tostadas y el jugo que me preparó Nanoha estuvieron deliciosas. Eso responde tu pregunta, ¿no?" –Querida, tantos años contigo y esa mirada carmesí tan diferente a la mía (porque la mía es más bonita) con esa expresión tan intimidante ya no hace el mismo efecto. Ahora es peor… mucho peor. –"Ya me callo ¡no me mates!"

-"Yo tengo hambre" –Se quejó Natsuki.

-"Alguien por dios aliméntela" –Se quejó también Chikane.

-"Toma. Jugo y galletas." –Ymir…

-"¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estás con fiebre?" –Me abalanzo para palpar su frente en busca de anomalías pero todo estaba en orden. Claro aparte de que su sien empezaba a palpitar demasiado notoriamente.

-"Estoy bien" –Casi me muerde. Eso quiere decir que sí está bien. –"Si no la callaba ahora, iba a pasar molestando toda la mañana" –Ajá. –"Como sea, ¿a qué hora van a llegar y qué vamos hacer cuando lleguen?" –Es verdad, yo también quiero saber.

-"Hablé con Miku y dijo que van a estar aquí a las 6 AM para la preparación y que a las 8 AM sería la operación. El nombre del doctor es Hiro Tanaka, cuarenta y cuatro años de edad, con veinte años de carrera y tres títulos médicos." –Estoy dudando de que eso se lo haya dicho Miku. –"Está casado y tiene tres hijos. Tiene un hermano el cual estudia derecho, lo cual es demasiado conveniente, y para terminar posee dos propiedades. Una en Kyoto y otra en el extranjero, más específicamente en Canadá."-Eh…

-"Y un carajo que Miku te dijo todo eso" –Comenté lo que todas pensaban.

-"¿Lo investigaste?" –Preguntó tímidamente Nagisa. Chikane sólo se encogió de hombros. Himemiya pero que stalker saliste.

-"No me vean así, no voy a dejar en manos de un cualquiera a nuestra mejor estrella y una gran amiga" –Aww… ya dice. –"Como sea, ella intentará seguir convenciéndola de desistir de la idea mientras vienen hacia acá. Ojalá tenga éxito." –Rogó mirando al cielo y juro que sólo faltaba un vientito gay que remueva su cabello mientras una sobrenatural rosa blanca aparezca en la nariz de Luka.

-"Tanto drama… ¿Qué falta? ¿Llamar a Laura?" –Bufó Ymir.

Todas regresamos a verla con cara de póker hasta que un brillo travieso surcó los ojos de tres peligros andantes para la humanidad.

Algo me dicen que harán una pendejada justo en el momento menos indicado, frente a la peor persona posible.

-"Señorita Laura, mi novia se quiere rebajar los pechos" –Imitó una aniñada voz cierta peli-azul que se pasaba de dramática aferrándose a cierta peli-plateada quien puso cara de sorpresa.

Todas las demás sólo nos reímos de su mal drama.

-"Pues, ¡Que pase la futura desinflada!" –Gritó como desquiciada (más) mientras señalaba hacia Shizuru que empezó a caminar como diva (más) hacia el par.

Balanceó su cabello hacia atrás, sacó más sus pechos y habló.

… O eso quiso, pero se quedó con las ganas después de cierta interrupción.

-"Cuando me paro no saco pecho. ¡Así lo tengo!" –Oh.

-"Y no tengo la voz tan aniñada" –Ajá.

Digo, ¡OH CARAJO YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

No, peor. ¡OH CARAJO YA ESTÁN AQUÍ Y LO VIERON TODO!

Agh, sabía que pasaría esta tontera.

-"Con eso claro. ¿Me explican que hacen aquí?" –Dios mío… cada que se cruza de brazos parece que aumenta dos veces de talla. –"¡Y mírenme a los ojos!" –Ash, ya, ya.

-"Estamos aquí para evitar que cometas una tontería." –Dije yo todo lo seria que podía mientras la miraba a los ojos (porque, carajo que estaba difícil no intentar ver más abajo)

-"Ya dije que no harán que cambie de opinión." –Terca como la mula que conocí en la universidad… Le llamaban Eutanacio, no sé si era por el nombre o por algo más que nos veía con resentimiento a todos mientras pastaba en la facultad de Ciencias Naturales. –"Lo que les preocupa es que se queden sin una razón para fastidiarme la vida." –Pues…

-"Eso no es verdad" –Defendió Ymir mientras se ponía enfrente de todas. –"Podemos molestarte por tu estúpidamente gay cabello pero no lo hacemos" –Alguien por dios amordace a esta idiota.

-"Ymir…" –Gruñó la rosadita pero Ymir alzó la mano.

-"Déjame terminar. El caso es que no queremos que cometas esta tontería ya que lo lamentarás después y estaré ahí para decirte 'Te lo dije' y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?" –Ya me confundí, ¿quiere ayudar o quiere regarla más?

-"Ymir" –Suspiró Luka.

-"Hay más. Por increíble que parezca…" –Ahora… -"Shizuma se preocupa por ti" –Ash. –"Al igual que Chikane" –Más Ash. –"La estúpida de Fate" –Ay pero que grosera conmigo. –"Mejor dicho. Todas… menos y-" –un golpecito en la nuca después. –"Ok sí, todas nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que te pase nada" –Aww deberían darle un premio. Sólo Luka, Christa y yo sabemos lo estúpidamente difícil que es para esa tarada el expresar lo que siente. Es así, tanto que creo que logró conmover a Luka.

-"No creemos que lo único bueno que tienes son tus pechos" –Aporté yo.

-"Eres muy talentosa y tienes una increíble voz." –Aportó mi esposa como fangirl que se respeta.

-"Eres una excelente empleada" – ¿Es necesario nombrar quien lo dijo? Se nota demasiado quién fue la idiota.

-"Siempre entusiasta con los nuevos proyectos y muy entregada en tu profesión." –Complementó por compromiso la peli-azul. Es que si tu amiga mete la pata, por lástima tienes que darle una mano.

-"Eres la más decente del grupo" –Dijo Christa mientras comía galletitas.

-"Es verdad, eres como la voz de la razón… contadas veces" –Recordó Nagisa. Seguramente acordándose de la fiesta de despedida de soltera que me hicieron.

-"Aún así sabemos que podemos contar contigo" –Sonrió Himeko. Luka parecía querer llorar.

-"Nosotras como tus amigas más cercanas sabemos todo esto porque compartimos más tiempo contigo que cualquier mal fan aparecido" –Expuso Natsuki en pose de "si me entero quien fue lo entierro vivo"

-"Y como tus amigas estaremos a tu lado. No hagas caso a las malas lenguas, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras." –Sonrió enigmáticamente mi prima.

-"¿Ves, amor? No hay razón para tomar esta precipitada decisión" –Finalizó Miku con broche de oro al besarla con todo el amor que se le pudo ocurrir y que sacó en el mejor momento. –"Yo te amo por esa maravillosa persona que me demuestras cada día ser. Te amo por cada sonrisa que me sacas con tus locuras. Te amo por cada suspiro que sale sólo después de cada beso. Te amo por ser quien eres, no por cómo te ves… eso es un extra." –Ok, haré como que ese último murmullo no arruinó su desborde de miel.

-"Chicas… Mi amor…" –Llamó Luka y cuando todas le pusimos atención ella empezó a reírse como loca. –"Todo era una broma. ¿¡Enserio pensaron que lo haría!? JAJAJAJAJA Mis pechos son mi orgullo, nunca me los quitaría. ¡JAJAJAJA si vieran sus caras en este instante!" –Pero qué hija de perra… ¡Y de una perra muy pulgosa y de calle!

-"Ay, hija de…" –BIIIP. –"Puedes irte a la" –BIIIP. –"Pendeja" –Ese puchero le resta credibilidad al enojo Miku-chan~

-"En definitiva tengo que hacer algo con tu vocabulario" –Negó Luka. Mientras todas las demás seguíamos conteniendo los insultos por un buen par de minutos. Todo era tan absurdo, pero tan absurdo que no tuvimos más remedio que largarnos riendo. Claro hasta que mi esposa dijo:

-"Aprovechemos para ir a la clínica de fertilidad" -… Mierda, ya valí.

* * *

 _Finito~ logro desbloqueado: Escribir otra secuela de tu saga antes de entrar a la U. Bien carajo :'v_

 _Espero que se hayan reido, hayan llorado (obvio de la risa) o hayan sonreído aunque sea un poquito. Es recomendado sonreír por lo menos dos veces al día eh(? jaja_

 _Ay ya me callo :v como sea, pasemos a..._

 _Reviews Time *-*_

 _ **Pony bebé: Grrrr jajajaa y yo para que quiero a una MikI sepsi? :v me habeis decepcionado con tu ofrenda pony u_u por eso lo acabo rápido :v jajaja vale ya jajajajajajaa la ardisha de ardisha? lo dices por los chistes de pechos? :v :v :v jajaja en fin, gracias por tu odio, sho tb te odio :'v :3 hablamos.**_

 _ **Y07: El dia que aprendan sera el fin del mundo entonces(? jajaja**_

 ** _Megurine Chikane: JAJAJAJA yo lo sé, tu gritito fangirl desajustó las placas, por eso el terremoto en Chile u_u te pasas, ten consideración por el pobre Vixo(? jajajaa expliqué el milagro del shuri :'v y apuesto a que no te esperabas ese final, verdad? jaja espero tus reacciones... con amors el conejo/gato(? jajajaa ;)_**

 ** _Danael. Chan: Lo sé, causo ese efecto de querer matarme(? jajaja reconozco que me he demorado horrores con Para mí, pero eso fue por... ejem, mejor me callo eso :v jajaja lo bueno es que ya tengo la mitad del cap, sabrás de ese fic mas pronto de lo que piensas. Regresando a esta cosa del demonio que hago llamar fic de comedia xD es bueno saber que causo mas tipos de efectos(? jaja y awww es lindo saber que en cierta manera ayudo a subir tu ánimo xD cuidate, abrazos!_**

 ** _Sakae48: Eso me llegó D: jajaja no en mala forma solo jodo xD gracias por tu review._**

 ** _Pony del mega user: Jajajajaa ya tienes respuesta._**

 ** _kuro21: Aww me halagas :'3 y muchas gracias por tu animo y tu review! :3_**

 ** _TENSHINOKIRA: Tenshi-chan :C te desapareces y me dejas con las dudas :'v sha sabes que el hacer parodia de todo es mi vida(? es bueno saber que te saqué una sonrisa mas que sea n_n espero estés bien :3 cuidate bastante._**

 _Para terminar, no sé si soy la única que se ha puesto a fantasear sobre el como se verían los hijos de todas si se logra el milagro del shuri :v jajaja pero en especial me puse a pensar en como saldría la cría de Ymir y Christa. Después de las clases de genética y pensando en el modelo favorito de la hija de ambas, el cual es una pecosa niñita de cabello café y ojos azules, se me vino a la mente que la única manera lógica que se llegue a eso sería que Ymir se embarace y que el padre tenga los ojos azules... llegó la imagen de Reiner como el padre y el Ymir x Reiner casi me hace gomitar :v no fue bonito :v todo por los ojos azules? ni mrds :v jajaja vale ya, pero se me vino a la mente que una nena rubia de ojos chocolate y adorables pecas tampoco es mala via! aceptenlo!_

 _JAJAJA vale ya, no hagan caso a mis desvaríos._

 _Con eso dicho, paso a despedirme!_

 _Hasta la próxima n_n_


End file.
